Winter Melody
by FluffyOverlord
Summary: Winter Davis is engaged to be married to Blaise Zabini but her heart belongs to someone else. With an unbreakable vow and a persistent fiancee, will Winter find the strength and hope to follow her heart? Sequel to Love Like Winter!
1. PROLOGUE

_OMG! Here it is! The finale to Love Like Winter! I feel like this story isn't very Harry Potter-y, in that it's more about Winter and Draco then about Magic and Hogwarts and all that. I tried to throw in as much magic and such and I could so it would still have that feel. But honestly, this is just a love story in the end so I hope the none-magic-y-ness is forgiven, yes? This isn't going to be a very long story, just a few chapters, and it basically just a conclusion that leaves you feeling like loose ends are tied up and gives the story a completed feel. I hope you guys like it though it is a bit different than Love Like Winter! So without further adieu, Winter Melody!_

_~Fluffy_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**PROLOGUE**

Jeffrey looked nervously across him at Winter, the hope that filled her eyes was making him feel like he couldn't breathe. He wished she would have waited until she heard what he had to say before she got her hopes up. She was wringing her hands together and the material of her oversized dress slipped passed her fingers which made her sigh in annoyance. Jeffrey had been sure Ilaria had picked everything she had in an effort to give Winter hell. The woman had never liked Winter which had always made Jeffrey wonder why she made the vow in the first place. Winter continued to look at him expectantly and Jeffrey knew he was beginning to stall for far too long.

"When I made the vow I agreed for you to marry Blaise once you turned 18," said Jeffrey, and the light in her eyes began to dim a little. "But only if you are not in love with anyone else, not just in a relationship, or casual dating. Love that you feel with every part of your being, love for someone that is so strong that it is impossible to picture life without them. If you have that kind of love with anyone then the vow is broken and you do not have to marry Blaise today and none of us will face any consequences."

Winter's eyes darted away from Jeffrey's and she took a shaky breath.

"I know that you were in a relationship with Draco Malfoy during your sixth year, when you came home, after what happened with him you looked...lost," said Jeffrey. "Our Winter was gone, replaced by this person that was living half a life. You're still that person now; you just know how to hide it better."

"I couldn't let you and mom die for me, I thought if you knew how I really felt you'd try to stop me," said Winter.

"I hoped every day you would realize you loved Blaise but I know now that you don't and that you never will. Please, for me, Winter, don't marry him if you know in your heart that you love Draco. I love your mother with every part of me; I can't imagine you never having that kind of love because of us."

"How did you know you loved mom?"

"It's not something that can be explained, it's something you feel, something you just know."

"What if what I feel isn't strong enough?"

"You have to figure it out for yourself, Winter, if you know you love Draco and know there can never be anyone you love as much then don't marry Blaise. If you don't then maybe someday you will love Blaise that way and you should marry him. But I implore you to do what feels right because if you feel it then you have to follow through."

Jeffrey squeezed Winter's arm and stood up, leaving her to finish getting ready. As he shut her door he saw her pull a picture from her vanity and saw Draco in it. He turned and walked out to where everyone was taking their seats, preparing for the wedding to begin. Winter's side of the family was on the left and Blaise's family was on the right. Ilaria was still making last minute demands on everything and annoying pretty much every person she talked to.

Jeffrey waited near the door where Winter would come out so he could walk her down the aisle and give her away. He saw the last of the people settle in, even Ilaria who got front row, right on the aisle. Jeffrey couldn't help but picture her sticking her foot out and tripping Winter and calling it an accident. The sound of music signaled for Winter to start out of her room and Jeffrey turned and waited for her, hoping to not see her at all. When he heard the sound of heels clicking from inside the house he closed his eyes and felt a wave of guilt wash over him. When he looked back up he was surprised to see Mary-Kate standing in front of him with wide nervous eyes. She was dressed in a hideous lime green dress with so many ruffles it looked like a curtain.

"Winter is gone," said Mary-Kate, her eyes flashing to where Blaise stood at the end of the aisle, waiting expectantly. Jeffrey smiled and Mary-Kate raised an eyebrow at him.

"Go sit down, Mary-Kate," Jeffrey replied. "I'll let everyone know."

Mary-Kate went to one of the chairs and Jeffrey began to walk to Blaise, trying to think of how to break the news to him. He felt guilty inside for making Winter leave him but he also felt relief to know Winter wasn't going to be locked down to a man she didn't love. That was what kept him going and gave him the strength to break the terrible news that Winter was gone.


	2. COLD FEET

**CHAPTER 1-COLD FEET**

Winter walked out of her house and onto the sidewalk, looking left and right to see if anyone was following her but so far she was safe. She could hear the sound of her wedding march and knew that soon everyone would know she was gone and come after her. Her house was brimming with people, which meant she couldn't have used the fireplace to floo anywhere; she wasn't sure where she'd go anyway. Winter had been lucky that she and Ilaria's family had been safe during the war; they didn't choose a side and didn't join in the fight either way. Because of their blood they were safe from any Death Eater attacks and they stayed holed up in their homes most of the time. Blaise had spent the time attempting to make Winter fall madly in love with, even though innocent people were dying around them.

It was hard to lose him either when Ilaria was always at their house. Winter knew that Jeffrey was one of the finest wizards in the world, if push came to shove in a battle, you'd want to be with Jeffrey and Ilaria knew that. Eventually Winter had given up on fighting Blaise and let him follow her around like a lost puppy and sweet talk her with every word. She gave in to his affection the closer it drew to her 18th birthday, finally caving and telling him that she would marry him. Winter had never kissed him though or told him she loved him, she didn't know if Blaise realized it or if he was purposefully oblivious to the whole thing. With Winter accepting the proposal though, he didn't push her for anything more.

She had tried to keep up on what was happening in the world outside of that, hoping she'd hear anything about Draco and whether he was alive. Mary-Kate had basically kidnapped Tracy and hidden him at her home so that no harm could come to him as a muggle. Winter has visited her via floo whenever she could without drawing attention to herself; Haley had all but disappeared, which had worried the two. They often spent time talking about where Haley could be or if Draco could be alive and that Mary-Kate hoped Winter was making the right choice with Blaise. When the war had finally been won it was like a relief that was palpably felt across the entire world. The hiding and sneaking around was over, they could go outside, do things that they weren't able to do for over a year.

Mary-Kate and Winter had discovered that Haley's parents had been in league with Voldemort and Haley didn't approve so she had run away, finding solace with Adrian's family. Her parents had been killed in the battle but Haley was 17 which meant as an adult everything they had owned, now belonged to her. Haley may not have agreed with her parents but she often spoke of them and how much she missed them and how lonely it was in their home with only her. Winter had learned through talk from all over that the Malfoys had played a rather large role in the war but from what she heard all three had come out safe and alive. However Winter knew she couldn't see Draco, if she did she knew she wouldn't be able to marry Blaise and then her parents would die.

There hadn't been a day since she got that letter from Draco after leaving Hogwarts that she hadn't thought about him. She had pictures of him hidden in safe spots because she knew if Blaise found them he would destroy them. Winter had never gotten over Draco, even after all the time they were separated just his name made her heart flutter with happiness. She had given up hope that she could ever be with him again but that didn't seem to matter in her mind. Now here she was running to find him because she didn't have to marry Blaise. She had been given a reprieve and she had her dad to thank for that.

He may have agreed to the vow but he also gave her the loophole and she was going to stop being so cold to her parents because of that. Winter wondered where she could possibly go in her search for Draco, she knew his home would be a good choice but being 18 it was definitely possible he had his own place. She had a feeling that Blaise was not going to just let her leave either, the minute he found out Winter wasn't coming he was going to be right on her heels. Although she had had various difficulties in apparating she knew it would be the quickest way to get around. Figuring as she did get her license she assumed that meant she was capable of doing it. She stopped and calmed down, clearing her mind and then pictured a place near Draco's house.

Winter had never actually been inside his house but she knew generally where it was and had been near it. A moment later she had apparated and appeared in a different spot, she fumbled on her feet for a moment but didn't feel any intense pain which meant she didn't get splinched. She looked around and saw she was in the right place; there were houses even nicer than hers and with even more stories. A few people were out and about, walking here or there in the neighborhood and Winter stepped up onto the sidewalk and began to walk along the houses. Draco had described his house once on Winter's prodding and she was pretty sure she'd be able to find it by remembering his words. She got some interesting looks as she went which she could understand.

A lone woman walking along in a wedding dress probably looking flustered and a mess. She came upon some fenced in houses and that's when she saw it, Draco's house. It was exactly how he had described it and she was lucky as the gate was open. Winter walked up the path, having to hike her skirt up around the bushes growing around and near the walkway. When she reached the door she began to knock on it quite vigorously, completely impatient in waiting. She tapped her foot against the ground and went to knock again when the door opened. A house elf was on the other side and he looked up at her with his big blue eyes.

"Yes, mistress?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Draco," Winter answered.

"Pebble, who's at the door?" a woman called and then Winter saw Draco's mother, Narcissa, coming from another room and stop next to Pebble.

"Winter."

"How did you…" Winter asked, surprised as her and Narcissa had never met.

"Draco talks about you often, I would be a fool not to recognize you from the way her has described you."

"Is he here?"

"Oh, no, he lives in his own home now, over in Salazar Estates."

"Thank you, what's close to there, I need to get there by apparting?"

"It's not far from Godric Hollows."

"Great, it was really lovely to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Winter!" a voice called from behind her and Winter turned to see Blaise coming up the walkway and she turned towards Mrs. Malfoy.

"Don't tell him where I'm going," Winter said and closed her eyes and pictured Godric Hollows in her head and then she apparated.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_So yeah, never heard of Salazar Estates in the books but I figured if there was a Godric Hollows, why not? :) I really just want to throw this chapter up and I didn't proofread as well as I usually do so I hope it's not too terrible! I'm tired and if I wait any longer I'll read it too many times and think it's horrible. :P Hope it wasn't!_

_~Fluffy _


	3. FIND

_Wow, who is the worst fanfic author ever? Yeah, that would be me. Holy balls! I did not mean to take this long to update. I have plenty of excuses ranging from lame to fantastic but I'm sure you don't want to hear them, you want to get to the story don't you? I thought so! So here it is!_

_~Fluffy_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**CHAPTER 2-FIND**

Winter appeared in Godric Hollows a few moments later and swayed slightly on her feet before managing to even herself out. She looked around and saw people on the streets, various ones stopped and stared at her and Winter just ignored them. There were shops all around her and she realized that she was in the business part of Godric Hollows, which was fortunate as she could ask directions from a shop worker. She walked into the closest store and went up to the counter, letting her dress drop to the ground now that she was standing.

"Excuse me," Winter said and the man behind the counter turned to her.

"Yes?" he asked, eyeing her dress.

"I need to get to Salazar Estates."

"A knight bus can take you straight there if you go wait by Camperton's Candy Caper, it would take a few hours on foot."

"Thank you."

Winter hitched up her dress again and headed back outside, she walked along the sidewalk until she reached Camperton's. She stopped and waited for the bus to appear, continuously looking around for Blaise to appear. Winter didn't fully understand what she was doing, what if Draco had moved on? What if he was back with Pansy or had someone else he had fallen in love with. Just because Winter loved him unconditionally it didn't mean he still felt the same. She knew running out on her wedding had been a bad idea; she'd have a lot to account for when she returned. All she knew was that she had to try with Draco; she had to try and find out if he was her soul mate or if she was doomed to a life with the only other man who would have her, Blaise. She watched the Knight Bus appear as if out of nowhere and Winter was helped on board by a man a little older than her.

"Running from or to?" he asked and Winter chuckled at that.

"From," she replied.

"Ouch."

Winter shrugged guiltily and took a seat on one of the chairs, gripping tightly to the pole in front of her. This was all very familiar; it was like the last time she had fled from her home and her family. Her feet began to ache from her heels and she pulled them from her feet and clasped them in her hands. When the Knight Bus began to drive Winter's arms clung tightly to the pole as it sped at an unbelievable fast pace through the streets. They made a few stops at other places, picking people up and dropping some off before finally they stopped and she saw Salazar Estates. There was a sign right next to the bus signifying the place and Winter got off the bus and looked around.

She was back in the commercial district and wondered how exactly she was going to find Draco's house. It would have been nice to talk more with Narcissa before coming here. She looked around at the various stores and saw a Quidditch shop. Quidditch had always been something Draco enjoyed. Winter stepped inside and was unsurprised to find it busy. She walked up to the counter and like everyone else, the older woman behind the counter looked at her appearance with curiosity.

"Hi, I don't know if you'll be able to help me but you wouldn't happen to know a Draco Malfoy, would you?" asked Winter.

"Yes, I do, he comes in here often," the woman replied.

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes, he's in the old Renford place, it's the house with the ancient looking twisted fence at the end of Winter Road."

"Winter Road?"

"Yes, if you keep going to the South you'll run straight into it."

"Okay, thank you."

Winter turned and left the store, beginning to walk South as the woman suggested. She didn't know if the fact that Draco lived on _Winter_ Road was coincidence or not but it still made her heart soar. Her feet were beginning to hurt from the heat of the sun blaring down on the sidewalk but she didn't want to put her heels back on as they made her feet sore. She compromised by walking fast and keeping her feet from touching down on the ground for too long. It was almost as if she was prancing from the way she glided across the sidewalk. She had gotten into the residential part of Salazar Estates and saw the houses were all various sizes from big to small, from having one story to having three.

It was all random and strange, much different from the homes in Winter's neighborhood. She kept a keen eye on the street names as she walked; checking for Winter Road and when she saw the sign her heart skipped a beat. Her pace picked up and she was practically running down the remaining distance until the ancient twisted fence came into view. It was tall and grungy looking, giving the house an air of isolation that made Winter not even want to enter it. The gate was shut and when Winter tried to push it open it wouldn't budge. She walked along the fence and was surprised to find a small opening in the fence that looked like over time the bars had warped wrong leaving space.

Winter threw her shoes inside first and then got down on her hands and knees and wiggled her way inside the fence, feeling her dress get caught and tangled. She pulled her dressed until it ripped free and she was kneeling on the other side. The first step was completed. Winter stood up and dusted herself off the best she could, which wasn't very much at all, things didn't just brush off white dresses. She picked up her shoes and walked along the crackling and dead grass that pricked her feet and made her make little noises of complaints as she went. Eventually she saw the house come into her view and saw that at some point it was probably beautiful. It was two stories and was painted a faded mahogany, there were black shutters on all the windows except for ones that were missing or broken or peeling.

On the top floor, two balconies came off from two rooms with spiral legs coming down to the ground to hold them up. Winter walked the remainder of the way to the house and when she reached the door she froze. She was here, she had made it to Draco's home and with just a knock he would be there in front of her. Or maybe he wouldn't, maybe it would be Pansy or Daphne or Rayanne on the other side and Winter would never have a chance of being with Draco again. She didn't know if she'd be able to take seeing him with another woman, which was hypocritical since she was supposed to be married to another man by this time. But she wasn't, this was the reason she had blown off her wedding and walked halfway across the wizarding world, to see if her love for Draco was infinite.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she pushed the button on the doorbell. Winter expected a woman to answer and next she expected a house elf to answer but what she didn't expect was for Draco himself to open the door. If she had pictured him opening the door she never would have imagined he'd be dressed in pajamas with a silk robe and have black bags under his eyes and his hair a mess around his face. Winter had never seen Draco any less than perfect and seeing him like this broke her heart, what had happened to her Draco? Could he have changed so much?

"Winter?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Draco," Winter said, almost in a whisper.

"I thought you were getting married today."

"How did you find out?"

"The marriage of two of my old Hogwarts friends is big news amongst everyone I know; you forget that your friends are also mine. I can understand why I didn't find out from the source because I see you've tried your best to forget me."

"I have never forgotten about you and I _don't_ want to marry Blaise, I never wanted to marry him."

"Then why are you?"

Draco's words came out harsher than Winter figured he probably wanted them to but she could understand his anger. She had never gotten the chance to tell him about the unbreakable vow and therefore he just assumed that Winter wanted to marry Blaise.

"When my parents made the deal with Ilaria they did so by creating an unbreakable vow. If I didn't marry Blaise then my parents and Ilaria would die," Winter explained and Draco's face softened. "My parents meant well and they're still my parents and I didn't want them to die for my happiness."

"Then you are married?" Draco asked sadly.

"No, Draco, that's the thing, my dad he made a loophole in the vow to grant me a chance to be free of it. If I am in love with someone, really in love, then I don't have to marry Blaise. But it has to be real and it has to be absolute, there can be no doubt and no hesitation. I still love you, Draco, even after everything, even after distance, I love you absolutely and I have no doubts about my love for you. But if you do or if you don't feel the same then you have to tell me now and I have to go back to my family and marry Blaise, right now."

"Winter, how could you ever believe otherwise?" Draco asked, his voice was low and he stared straight at Winter with a strange intensity in his eyes. She knew he wasn't one to show his feelings and the fact that he was proved how much he really cared. "I never wanted to leave you back at Hogwarts that day but I had no choice and I thought of you every day. If you would risk your happiness for your parents then you can understand how I gave up my happiness for mine."

"I do understand, Draco," Winter whispered. Draco reached forward and took Winter's hands and pulled her closer to him.

"Where does this leave us?" he asked, his thumbs creating circles against the back of her hand.

"This leaves us at the beginning," said Winter. "Now we have a chance to start again, be better than we were before."

"I don't see how we can be any better than we were before," Draco replied. "You're already dressed, we should get married."

Winter felt all manner of speech leave her as Draco said those three words; she never ever thought he'd be so willing to marry. It was sudden, Winter didn't expect it in the slightest but she found she didn't oppose it either. She could see herself marrying Draco; they had already waited a year to be together after all. Then again, could the two of them have changed so much in the last year that things between them wouldn't be the same? Winter was at an impasse and wasn't sure how to reply. She wasn't sure how long she had sat mute, staring at Draco speechless but her spell was broken when the undeniable voice of Blaise Zabini reached her ears.

"Malfoy," Blaise growled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and that it will tide you over for the next one, which will hopefully come quicker than this one did. Usually I reply to everyone who comments my stories because I like to show my appreciation but it has been so friggin' long that I'm not going to do individual replies this time, instead I will thank everyone here. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED! I love reviews, they really just make my day and mean a lot to me, for serious. Thank you, guys, so much. ^^ _

_~Fluffy_


	4. SHOWDOWN

_Yeah, I seriously suck but I have an amazing excuse! I have not had internet going on two months now. Due to not getting the mail the bill for our internet was late and then we got hit with late fees and blah and then we FINALLY paid everything in full and it took us TWO WEEKS for the company to come out and fix something that they broke in the first place. _ _So yes, it's been just a fantastic last few months to say the least. __Again, since so much time has passed I will not reply individually to reviews and would just like to thank all those who did read and review and I truly hope the next chapter is soon enough that I can reply to you one by one to show my appreciation. This is already getting long and I'm sure you'd much rather be reading the story so I'll shut my trap and let you get to it. :) I hope you enjoy and that it's worth the wait? Maybe. _

_~Fluffy_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

**PART 3-SHOWDOWN**

Winter turned and saw Blaise stomping up the walkway towards her and Draco; she stepped in front of Draco to protect him as Blaise's wand was drawn. He stopped just short of her, his eyes never leaving Draco's face.

"Move, Winter," said Blaise.

"You will not speak to me that way, Blaise Zabini," Winter said, her tone deadly serious.

"I can speak however I wish and you will move."

Winter moved to draw her wand but was shocked to feel Blaise hit her with a confusion spell and she felt herself walking wobbly away from Draco and falling to the ground. Her head was spinning and every time she attempted to look at Draco he spun around her vision. She could hear them talking but their voices were garbled. Winter tried to scream out in annoyance but all that left her lips was a whimper. She felt like crying, Draco had looked completely exhausted and who knew if he even had his wand. Blaise could seriously injure him or kill him if he wanted and Winter could do nothing to stop him.

She attempted to stand but when she felt she was upright the earth shifted and she ended up sprawled back across the grass. She reached down to her leg, pulling up her dress and slipping her wand from her garter. When she looked back up she began to see colors cross her vision and the sound of spells connecting with one another. Slowly the repetitious shapes of Draco and Blaise melded together until she could see them clearly and stand up on her own two feet. Blaise was casting spell after spell at Draco and all Draco was doing was reflecting them and casting no spells of his own.

Winter had heard that Draco had had to do some terrible things and she imagined he wouldn't fight back, not after that. She pointed her wand at Blaise and he was so intent on watching Draco that he hadn't even noticed Winter approaching him.

"Expelliarmus!" Winter shouted and Blaise's wand flew from his hand, he turned and saw Winter with her wand held out towards him.

"How can you still choose him?" Blaise shouted. "After everything, you would give up a life with me for him, why, Winter?"

"Because I love him, Blaise, why has that always been so hard for you to understand?" asked Winter.

"Because I love you and I will treat you right, Draco will cheat and lie to you and I never will."

"I would cheat on you, Blaise, because I won't be happy and already I have lied to you by making you believe I cared about you. How am I any better than Draco?"

"You are everything to me, Winter, I have nothing without you."

"No, Blaise, you have nothing because you are caught up on me, when I'm gone you will see that you can be happy, probably happier without me."

"I need you."

"You don't."

"I won't give you up without a fight!"

Blaise ran for his wand and Winter couldn't let him reach it.

"Stupefy!" she cried. Blaise flew back onto the ground and Winter was surprised that it hadn't knocked him unconscious. She stepped forward and leaned over him, her wand pointed at his chest, her hand shaking and flashes of anger rushing through her head. She hadn't done much wandless magic or silent magic but she knew if she thought of any terrible spell in her mind she would do it and so she tried to calm down. Draco came up behind her and rested his hands on her arms, one hand moving across her arm until it reached her wand. He clasped his hand around hers and lowered her arm until she was no longer pointing her wand at Blaise. Winter turned around and pressed her face into Draco's chest. She felt him wrap his arms around her as she gripped his shirt and cried.

The last thing she ever expected in her life was to have to battle her best friend and stop herself from accidentally killing him. She leaned back and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her oversized dress before turning and looking at Blaise, who was still on the ground watching them with a defeated look on his face.

"I'm never going to win, am I?" asked Blaise. "I'm never going to make you believe that you are making a mistake?"

"I am not making a mistake, Blaise, that's the difference," Winter replied.

"I tried to save you from Draco, Winter, but I can only try so many times before I leave you to your fate."

"Then leave me to my fate, damn it, Blaise, just leave me the hell alone you prat."

Blaise shook his head with a sad smirk on his face.

"When he tears your heart into a million pieces I won't be there to help you put it back together, forget you ever knew me because that is exactly what I'm going to do."

Gladly."

Blaise stood up and picked up his wand and Winter held hers out defensively but he just placed it in his robe and with an obscene gesture at them both he disapperated before their eyes.

"Well, that was unnecessary," said Draco and Winter sighed, her shoulders sagging as she felt the weight she had been holding lift. "I'm sorry you had to do that."

"I'm more sorry that you had to deal with him that way," Winter replied.

"I can't fight anymore, not like that, not with the memories."

"I understand, Draco, and it's okay."

Winter wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him in for a hug and he twined his arms around her waist.

"You still haven't told me your answer," said Draco.

"My answer to what?" Winter asked obliviously.

"My marriage proposal."

"How could you ever believe I'd say no?"

Winter turned the words Draco had said to her around on him and looked up at with a big smile on her face.

"But I will not marry you today or in this dress," Winter said.

"Fair enough," Draco replied. "I'd be glad to remove that dress for you if you'd like."

"Back to your old self I see."

Draco smirked before leaning down and gripping Winter's thighs, pulling her up until her legs were wrapped around his waist. Winter blushed but Draco continued to smirk as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Winter's and kissed her for the first time since that day at Hogwarts over a year ago. It was exactly how Winter remembered it, perfect and beautiful and filled with so much love that she felt her eyes beginning to tear up with joy. She still loved Draco Malfoy and Draco Malfoy still loved her. It that instant Winter knew that her parents would be okay, the unbreakable vow was breakable after all thanks to her dad. She didn't have to marry Blaise and she didn't have to marry Draco, the difference was when it came to Draco, she actually wanted to.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Hmm, this came out more anti-climatic than I wanted it to. I rewrote it three times and each time I added more drama but I feel like any more would be too much. I mean, the war just happened and they've had enough to deal with without adding more to it had the battle gone longer or someone gotten physically hurt. Gah, what do you guys think? I'm so-so with it and I really didn't want to be cause I want this story to be just right, like the last bowl of porridge. ;)_

_~Fluffy_


	5. CALM

**PART 4-CALM**

Winter had decided on a snow capped wedding and in a selfish way, get married in the season of her namesake. She knew Draco had wanted to get married sooner than that but now that Winter actually wanted to get married, she wanted to do it right. After the incident with Blaise, Winter and Draco had gotten the chance to sit down and talk about their lives since the war. At first Winter thought Draco would find that she had changed and suddenly retract his marriage proposal. A lot had happened since their time at Hogwarts and Winter didn't know how that had affected her.

She didn't know how the war had affected Draco and she was scared that he would be different. His sudden proposal had seemed so unlike him and she had asked him about it. All he said was that he had wasted enough time being apart from her; if she had changed then he would accept her because he missed her and loved her, despite it all. And Draco was different, she saw it in the way he spoke, the way he acted, but it was subtle, an almost softer version of him. Nothing between them had changed, they still loved each other, they still felt the way they did back at Hogwarts, and that was all that mattered in the end.

The months leading up to their wedding were some of the best days Winter could remember, she was happy, truly happy. Ilaria was not around to force all the wedding decisions, Blaise wasn't there trying to woo her at every turn with flowers and chocolates and promises of a comfortable life. Winter got to make all the decisions, she asked for advice and took a lot of it from her mother. Winter had forgiven both her parents; she had put all their hardships and arguments in the past. There was no point in being angry at them any longer. Ever since the day that Winter and Blaise had fought at Draco's, she hadn't seen nor heard from him. Trinket and Ilaria still kept talking but Ilaria hated Winter for not marrying Blaise and apparently she hadn't heard from her only son since that day either.

Winter did feel eternally guilty for causing Blaise so much heartache and pain but she never loved him and that was the worst thing she could imagine doing to someone. Pretending to love them. Now Blaise had the chance to find someone who would return the same love that he was giving. Winter did wish the best for him, after all was said and done she did love him in a way, it was impossible to grow up with him and not care for him. But like she had always said, it was the same love she felt for her parents, the love she imagined she would have felt for a brother. One day she hoped they could be friends again but she knew that would never happen, with the way everything had happened and the way they had both treated each other, it was an impossible hope.

The last of the waiting days had come and tomorrow Winter would be married to Draco Malfoy. She looked down at the ring he had given her, a beautiful teardrop engagement ring with just the slightest blue hue to it. It was unique and exactly what Winter would have wanted, if she had ever really thought about rings. Before Draco marriage, and rings, and dresses were far from her mind but since the engagement it was all that was on her mind. Winter knew that soon she would have to lock herself away in her room and not see Draco until she came down the aisle and she decided to spend some times with him before then. She headed downstairs and went to the fireplace before use floo powder to take her to Draco's home. Soon to be her home too. As soon as she walked through she saw Draco standing in front of her, some floo powder in his own hand. She smiled softly, knowing he had been planning the same thing as her. He replaced the powder and then wrapped Winter in a hug.

"No cold feet then?" he asked, smirking.

"Not that I've noticed," replied Winter, planting a small kiss on his lips and Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked together to the couch and sat down. Winter laid her head on Draco's chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist. They just sat that way for a while staring into the fire, the position of the furniture reminding Winter of their days back at Hogwarts.

"Do you ever regret not marrying Blaise?" Draco asked, and Winter turned her head up so she could look at Draco's face as she answered.

"No," she replied. "I regret what happened between us but I don't regret not marrying him, it wouldn't have made either of us happy and we both deserve to be happy."

"Are you happy?"

"Perfectly."

Draco pulled Winter into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist and she giggled and felt her cheeks flush a little.

"One more day and then you will stop being embarrassed when I touch you," Draco said, and Winter rolled her eyes.

"Is there ever any other thoughts on your mind?" she asked.

"There were, until I realized that we would soon be married and soon have our wedding night and then it got stuck on one subject."

"Imagine that."

Winter was still flushing a little but she ignored it and leaned down giving Draco a nice long kiss, if only to stop him from continuing his train of thought. Draco had his hands pressing softly into Winter's hips and they both startled a little when they heard a scuffling from behind them and turned to see Trinket coming through the fireplace and Winter removed herself from Draco's lap.

"Winter," Trinket scolded. "You know you're not supposed to see Draco the night before the wedding, come now, let's get home."

"I hate that tradition," Winter said, but knew she had agreed to it because Trinket had said that waiting to see Jeffrey until walking down the aisle had made it more special. She stood up and leaned down to give Draco one last kiss.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you," Draco replied, touching her cheek softly. "See you when you become Mrs. Malfoy."

Winter stood up and followed Trinket back through the fireplace, a grin much too big plastered on her face at Draco's last words. Tomorrow she would be married to Draco Malfoy. Despite all the hardships, and trials, and fights, and distance, she was finally about have everything she wanted. She couldn't imagine being any happier than she was at that moment, finally her life was exactly what she made it to be, she had gotten to choose and she was truly and completely content with her choices.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_There is only the epilogue to go before this story is complete! I felt this chapter was a nice little interlude to show how Draco and Winter feel about each other and shows that despite everything they're still in love. The epilogue is quite short but generally all my prologue/epilogues are so it's following that same pattern. I really enjoyed this chapter, it felt like I got back into Love Like Winter a bit with the writing and the Draco/Winter moments so I hope you guys liked it too! Epilogue will come soon, maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow but not long. :)_

_~Fluffy _


	6. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

Jeffrey felt Winter slip her hand onto his arm and looked up at him with a smile on her face that he hadn't seen in a long time. He could hear music playing in the background and his feet knew how to make him move down the aisle without him actually having to think. His mind was too preoccupied with how beautiful Winter looked this time in her gorgeous halter wedding dress that she had told him was a _mermaid dress_. He didn't much bother with the names of things but he had to admit that the name made sense. In the end all it came down to was that this time Winter's wedding was everything she had hoped for.

Jeffrey hadn't been completely surprised when Winter decided to take the loophole he had given her. He was even less surprised when Winter came back with Draco and told them that they were engaged. He had known the love Winter had for Draco, he had seen it and felt it, and knew it was exactly how he felt about Trinket. There was no doubt in his mind that Winter had made the right choice by not marrying Blaise, there was no happiness there for her. In fact, he had never seen Winter more happy than she had been in the months leading up to her wedding with Draco. She had been able to make all the decisions this time but always made sure to include Draco and himself and Trinket in the plans. Everything had improved since Blaise had left and that's how Jeffrey knew it was what she wanted.

Jeffrey thought that Winter had lost all gumption and then she had brought Draco home and he knew that Draco was the man he'd be giving his baby girl away to. It was only a few short weeks later that the wedding had been planned and set up and Winter seemed a little too exuberant. She was truly in love with Draco and he seemed just eager to be married to her. Jeffrey felt his feet crunch against the flowers that the flower girl had spread across the aisle before them. He saw it was just a few short steps now before he gave his daughter away. It took all of his strength and pride to not let himself cry as Winter released his arm and he kissed her cheek. He then took her hand and placed it in Draco's.

Jeffrey then walked over to the front row and took his seat next to Trinket, who slipped her hand into his and he placed a soft kiss on her lips. She had also gained the same glow as Winter and Jeffrey knew it was because Winter had truly forgiven them both and that was all Trinket had wanted. Jeffrey squeezed her hand and turned his attention back to Winter and Draco and watched their wedding commence. He watched as slowly Draco Malfoy and Winter Davis stopped being separate in one kiss and instead became one person. It was then Jeffrey's pride fell away and as it did a tear slid down his cheek, Winter and Draco were now married and Jeffrey knew it would last forever. The love they had for each other was the same love he shared with Trinket and there was nothing greater.

~Fin

_I went back and forth for ages whether or not to post this final epilogue because I didn't know what reception it would receive. I like that both stories started and ended in different POVs and I wanted to end it that way but was unsure if you readers would like it. Finally with it not being truly completed by my standards I decided to just do it! I'm trying to get back to my account and clear things up and this was the first thing I wanted to do. _

_So_, _that's all, folks! The last story in the Love Like Winter duo-gy? What do you call a story that only has two installments? Anywho, both stories started with different POVs than Winter's and I felt like I couldn't break the trend cause it would just be weird. I thought this last part with Jeffrey giving her away was sweet and really sealed the fact that Draco and Winter will be together forever. I know I didn't give much in the way of what happened to Blaise. I'm thinking of doing a one-shot in the future to wrap him up but don't worry, Draco and Winter will be our main characters still! I really hope you guys liked this last story and that it left you feeling happy and didn't leave you with any unanswered questions. If so, let me know and I will see if they can be wrapped up in the maybe one-shot! _


End file.
